Thank You
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Kuucapkan terima kasih untukmu dari hatiku yang terdalam. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Drabble. Random. /1st: Reborn-TYL!Tsuna/


Summary:

Kuucapkan terima kasih untukmu dari hatiku yang terdalam. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© **Amano Akira**

**Thank You **© ** Kurobara Jio**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Karakter:

**Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning:

OOC, Typo, TYL!, gaje, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Terima kasih karena kau telah mengubahku dari seorang dame-Tsuna menjadi aku yang sekarang—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kau melirik pria bertopi fedora yang duduk santai di sofa dalam ruang kerjamu. Mengalihkan pandangan lagi saat sepasang keping hitam milik pria itu membalas tatapanmu. Tanganmu kembali bergerak—membubuhkan cap, tanda tangan, ataupun tanda persetujuan lainnya pada tiap lembar kertas dokumen yang menggunung di atas mejamu.

Pria itu—_tutor_-mu. Reborn tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara pena dan kertas yang saling beradu. Dia sudah berada di ruanganmu entah berapa lama. Banyaknya dokumen yang datang tanpa henti membuatmu melupakan berapa lama waktu berjalan.

Pria itu berada di ruanganmu dengan satu tujuan; mengawasimu—katanya. Mengawasimu agar tidak bolos mengerjakan tugasmu. Kau sangat yakin kalau Sang _Sun_ Arcobaleno itu tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin bolos menyelesaikan tugasmu. Hei, siapa sih yang mau terus terkurung dengan berlembar-lembar—Ralat! Bertumpuk-tumpuk—kertas yang memenuhi ruanganmu.

Tangan terentang ke atas. Merenggangkan tubuh karena lelah. "Huaaaah! Capeknya…" katamu.

Reborn tersenyum kecil. Leon berubah menjadi pistol di tangannya. "Kalau kau berhenti, akan kubuat kau berhenti mengerjakan dokumenmu selamanya, _Dame_-Tsuna," ucapnya sambil menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke arahmu dari tempatnya.

Kau menghela napas panjang melihat _tutor_-mu itu. "Oh, ayolah, Reborn. Istirahat sebentar saja masa tidak boleh? Bisa-bisa aku gila mengerjakan semua ini!" Kau bangkit dari kursimu. Tangan teracung menunjuk semua tumpukan dokumen yang menyita waktumu.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyenderkan punggungnya lagi pada sofa. Duduk senyaman mungkin. "Itu sudah tugasmu, tahu. Sejak kau menerima gelar sebagai _Boss _Vongola kesepuluh, kau harus siap mengerjakan semuanya dan menanggung beban yang ada di pundakmu." Reborn membalas perkataan Tsuna.

Tsuna terdiam mendengar ucapan Reborn. Dia tahu betul maksud perkataan Reborn. "Ya, aku tahu itu," jawabmu singkat. Kau kembali duduk dan menekuni tugasmu. Berharap dalam hati agar cepat selesai dan kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang tanpa dibayang-bayangi tumpukan pekerjaaanmu yang belum selesai.

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara pena beradu dengan kertas dan samar-samar suara dari luar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna maupun Reborn tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Reborn…" Suaramu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara kalian. Kedua keping hitam milik _hitman _terkenal itu menatap Tsuna. Tatapannya tajam dan menuntut jawaban dari Sang Langit. "Sudah berapa lama ya sejak pertemuan pertama kita?" Kedua tanganmu menopang dagumu.

Reborn mengeryitkan alisnya. "Terlalu banyak mengerjakan dokumen itu membuat pikiranmu kacau?" katanya tenang dengan nada menyindir. "Itu kejadian 10 tahun 7 bulan 12 hari yang lalu kalau kau menghitungnya, _Dame_-Tsuna." Pria itu menyerigai.

Kau terdiam—lagi—saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Reborn. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau _tutor_-mu itu ingat dengan detail sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat sejak pertemuan pertama kalian.

Tawa terlontar dari mulutmu. "Ahaha… Ternyata sudah selama itu, ya," ucapmu. "Selama itu dan banyak hal yang terjadi. Pertarungan melawan Varia, Millefiore, Enma-kun, Daemon, sampai melawan Bermuda serta banyak kejadian lainnya."

Satu persatu memori-memori lama kembali terlintas dalam ingatanmu. Berkali-kali nyawamu dan teman-temanmu dalam bahaya dan tidak jarang kalian hampir menghadapi pintu kematian. Terima kasih untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu yang selalu mendukungmu hingga sekarang.

"Hei, Reborn…" panggilmu.

Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leon ke arahmu. "Ada apa? Cepat katakan. Jika tidak penting, lebih baik kau kembali pada tugasmu." Pria beriris hitam itu berkata sinis—khasnya. Cara bicara Reborn memang selalu menusuk meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Mulutmu masih tertutup rapat. Kau memutar otak, mempertimbangkan kalimat apa yang akan kau ucapkan pada _tutor_-mu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu detik

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua detik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Terima kasih."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reborn menatapmu lagi setelah kau mengatakannya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kedua keping hitamnya menatapmu tajam, meminta kau memperjelas ucapanmu tadi.

Kau menghela napas panjang. Mempersiapkan hatimu. Aaah! Kenapa kau jadi seperti perempuan yang hendak menyatakan cintanya pada pria yang disukai, sih? Yah, intinya yang akan kau katakan nanti bukan pernyataan cinta darimu untuk _tutor_-mu. Bukan!

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengubahku dari seorang _dame_-Tsuna menjadi aku yang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ucapmu mantap. Akhirnya terucap juga. Kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin kau katakan pada pria di depanmu.

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga menutupi kedua keping hitamnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Heh. Seharusnya kau simpan terima kasihmu itu. Kau menjadi seperti sekarang berkat usahamu sendiri. Aku hanya mengasahmu," kata Reborn.

Pria beriris hitam pekat itu membalikkan badannya. Perlahan tanpa suara ia melnagkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Diam—gerakannya terhenti sejenak. Tanpa memandang ke arahmu ia berkata, "Tapi, kuhargai ucapan terima kasihmu." Dan ia pun menghilang ke luar ruangan.

Kau tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya terucapkan dan Reborn menerima ucapan terima kasih darimu. Tak lama senyummu menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi depresi di wajahmu. Satu lagi masalah yang harus kau selesaikan, dokumen-dokumen laknat yang menghiasi hampir seluruh ruanganmu.

—_**End**_—

* * *

**A/N: **

Lagi-lagi… bukannya nyelesein fic-fic yang lain, saya malah buat fic baru. Gyaaah! DX

Oke, rencana awal fic ini adalah kumpulan drabble dengan tema 'Terima Kasih' dan saya gak janji bakal rajin publish-nya. Ahaha… Masalah pair, fic ini bisa saja dengan pair random bahkan crack. Terus, genre-nya juga random. /shot

Saya buat statusnya complete karena ya itu tadi, saya gak janji bakal rajin publish-nya. :p

Buat yang mau nyumbang drabble, silakan. Bisa PM di sini atau FB saya atau DM di akun tuiter saya juga bisa. Sumbangan diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

**Mind to Read and Review? **;)


End file.
